


Someone to Rely On

by ItalianMustache (KitsuneFurry)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneFurry/pseuds/ItalianMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is alone and he claims alone is what protects him, but no one bothered to try to find the truth within the lie. What happens when on Christmas eve a Silver fox is there and seems just as lonely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Rely On

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly and off the top of my head. Not beta'd and in Sherlock's POV.

John was hosting a party for Christmas and that meant the idiotic masses had come with those they wanted to spend more time with. The flat was decorated with fairy lights, tinsel, and random bunches of mistletoe in seemingly random places. 'The least John could have done is let me bring a real heart back to the flat, it would be better than this nonsense.' I thought.

John had another one of his girlfriends on his arm -Johanna, Jessica, Julia? Something with a J- and invited most of our "friends" including Lestrade and my infuriating brother Mycroft.

'Mycroft is no doubt just here to spy on me himself and to obtain some chocolates for later when he has the chance to mess up his diet. Lestrade though...'

Said D.I was lounging around the refreshment table Mrs.Hudson put together and shying away from conversations after talking. Noticing this strange behavior, I left the safety of the corner and shooting down any attempts of conversation the rest of the party-goers were trying to get him to contribute to. Ending up behind Lestrade, I put my hand on his shoulder and steered him toward the corner I was occupying just a moment ago.

Spluttering, Lestrade muttered an "Oi!" and tried to resist me pushing him towards the corner but stopped after realizing that it was futile, he allowed himself to be pulled into the corner Lestrade turned and spun to confront me.

"Alright Sherlock, what was the point in dragging me into the corner instead of leaving me at the table where I could leave you alone?"Lestrade asked.

I pointed up at the location of the mistletoe and moved in to kiss Lestrade.

"Merry Christmas Greg Lestrade." Pulling away Greg muttered "Yeah,yeah just continue kissing me you posh git."


End file.
